Wonach wir suchen, wenn wir die Angst suchen.
Warum brauchen wir den Horror? Was bringt uns dazu, täglich auf diese Seite zu schauen und uns neue Geschichten über psychopathische Mörder, übernatürliche Kreaturen und wütende Geister und Dämonen durchzulesen? Wieso suchen wir nach dem, was uns den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treibt und eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagt? Ich denke, wir brauchen die Angst. Wir brauchen die Angst, um keine Angst haben zu müssen. Denn warum brauchen wir diese Geschichten, von denen wir so genau wissen, dass sie ausgedacht und zum Teil nicht einmal gut geschrieben sind, voll von kindlichen Ideen und Alpträumen? Wozu braucht ihr Jeff the Killer, wenn ihr euch einen echten Amoklaufes eines gemobbten Kindes vor Augen führen könnt? Warum wollt ihr hören, wie ein Geist euch heimsuchen könnte, wenn ihr doch viel realistischer jedes Mal, wenn ihr das Haus verlasst, bei einem Verkehrsunfall sterben könntet? Wieso wollt ihr die Horrorvisionen von psychischen Störungen, wenn eben diese euch selbst treffen könnten? Wozu von der SCP-Foundation lesen, wenn ihr euch die Nachrichten über den sogenannten IS ansehen könntet? Ihr schreibt gore, lest gore, hört gore, während all diese Gewalttaten und so viel Schlimmeres, Echteres in Kriegsgebieten passiert. Ein junger Mensch wie du wird in dieser Sekunde erschossen. Ein Vater tritt in diesem Moment auf eine Mine und hinterlässt eine Familie, die jede Sekunde sterben könnte. Eine junge Frau wird vergewaltigt und danach getötet, weil sie am falschen Ort eine andere Frau liebt. Warum sie und nicht wir? Die Willkür der Geburt. Die reine Willkür. Aber wir müssen gar nicht weit weg schauen, um die Angst zu finden: Denk an deine Zukunft. Ja, deine eigene. Du hast einen Plan; Schule, dann eine Ausbildung oder ein Studium, arbeiten, die Liebe deines Lebens finden, oder ungebunden und frei leben und lieben, alt werden. Und jeder einzelne Schritt kann jede Sekunde scheitern. Dein Mitschüler wird gemobbt und hat deswegen schlechte Noten – das könntest auch du sein. Das Mädchen, das plötzlich nicht mehr in die Schule kommt, hat Krebs – es kann auch dich treffen. Der Junge mit den blauen Flecken wird zuhause geschlagen. Jeden Tag verschwinden Menschen, jeden Tag gibt es Morde, Überfälle. Es gibt unheilbare Krankheiten, Unfälle, die rein dem Zufall zuzuschreiben sind. Nichts von all dem können wir wirklich von uns fern halten, und doch verdrängen wir, wie gefährlich das Leben ist. Wenn wir also nach dem täglichen Kick suchen, wieso blicken wir nicht einfach in die Nachrichten oder, noch einfacher, um uns? Wir müssten den Schild der Verdrängung nur eine Sekunde fallen lassen und hätten die Angst, die wir suchen. Stattdessen sammeln wir hier kindliche Ängste, deren Inhalt zu absurd ist, um wahr zu sein. Wollen wir einfach Adrenalin und eine nette Geschichte? Ich denke nicht. Nicht nur, jedenfalls. Kindlich. Genau das ist der springende Punkt bei dem, was wir hier großteils finden. Denn das ist es, was unser Geist wohl braucht: Kindliche Gefahren wie das Monster unter dem Bett oder im Schrank, den sympathischen Ticcy Toby, dessen Geschichte wir so gut nachfühlen können, oder die absurde, blutreiche Gewaltfantasie, die weder Handlung noch Aussage braucht, um uns zu gefallen. Wir schaffen die SCPs und verarbeiten unsere größten Ängste darin, um sie eindämmen und sichern zu lassen. Wir brauchen diese Dinge, diese Geschichten, die dem inneren Kind Angst machen, damit unser Erwachsenen-Ich es beruhigen kann. Auf diese Art haben wir Angst, aber eine Angst, die ''wir ''kontrollieren können – wir überlisten uns selbst, geben uns Sicherheit und Autorität, dadurch, dass wir unser Kind-Ich verängstigen, aber im selben Atemzug beruhigen. Dadurch sind wir unsere eigenen Beschützer; wie die Mutter, die dem Kind sagt, dass kein Monster im Schrank sitzt, oder der Vater, der unter dem Bett nachschaut und bestätigt, dass alles ruhig ist. Genau dieser Mechanismus gibt uns dann die Kraft, auch die wahren Gefahren zu überstehen – denn wo Mama ist, passiert nichts Schlimmes. Und Papa passt auf dich auf – wir sind der Schutzschild unseres Geistes vor echter Gefahr. Wir suchen also die Angst, aber nicht die ganz große, um zu üben, uns selbst zu beschützen, um uns selbst das Versprechen zu geben, dass uns nichts passieren kann, und um eine Autorität aufzustellen, die uns vor allem beschützt. Wir suchen Angst, um sie zu überwinden. Und warum gibt es dann so viele Jeffs, Tobys und wie sie alle heißen? Aus einem ähnlichen Grund. Wenn wir Jäger sind, besteht keine Gefahr. Wir denken uns einen Mörder und schreiben ihn aus unserem Herzen, aus unserem Geist, damit wir nicht zum Gejagten werden. Wir konditionieren unseren Verstand darauf, mit dem Mörder, nicht dem Ermordeten zu fühlen, zu verstehen, was ein Mörder denkt, denn Wissen kann Angst überwinden. Aber nicht, dass wir unseren inneren Psychopathen stärken, nein. Denn was haben Toby und Jeff gemein? Beide sind sie die wahren Opfer, sie sind doch die, denen Unrecht angetan wurde! Und wir mögen sie, denn wir verstehen sie. Wir würden doch auch so handeln, wenn die Welt so schlecht zu uns wäre. Denn wir alle haben einen Anteil, der morden könnte, der Blut vergießen kann. Diesen Anteil nehmen wir und legen ihn, sorgfältig in ein fiktives Szenario gebettet, in einen Jeff oder eine Jane, lassen ihn sich austoben und füllen ihn mit Menschlichkeit. Indem wir einen fiktiven, psychopathischen Mörder erschaffen, füllen wir also den inneren Mörder, das innere Monster mit Menschlichkeit und nähern es uns an. Wonach wir also suchen, wenn wir nach der Angst suchen, ist also mehr als die reine Faszination des Bösen, Brutalen und Übernatürlichen. Wir suchen Angst, um Sicherheit zu finden, Sicherheit in uns, nachdem die elterliche Allmacht weggefallen ist. Wir suchen Brutalität und Unmenschlichkeit, um Mitgefühl und Menschlichkeit zu finden, nachdem wir unsere eigenen Abgründe gesehen haben. Und dann sind wir stark genug, die echte Welt zu verdrängen. BecksLaFleur Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Theorie